


Let's Not Think About the Morning to Come

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: Perhaps, he's had a bit too much wine to drink tonight,was the first thought in Gabriel's mind when he felt his friend's lips on his.Perhaps I've had a little too much wine as well,was the last thing Gabriel Utterson thought before he let himself be enveloped in these new sparking emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in an actual year so I'm sorry if this is not the best   
> I'm really not sure where it would take place timeline wise but in my head it was before the book starts so?

_Perhaps, he's had a bit too much wine to drink tonight,_ was the first thought in Gabriel's mind when he felt his friend's lips on his. There was a hand placed on his thigh, warm and gripping lightly, keeping its owner balanced. He fumbled lightly to put his own glass down on a solid surface, his other hand going to Henry's shoulder with the full intention of pushing him back. He couldn't allow his friend to do this, to give him something to regret in the morning. 

And yet — 

"Gabriel," Henry murmured against the unresponsive lips, a breathy exhale of the name. He repeated it, pushing his lips more incessantly forward, chanting it like a mantra under the crackling of the parlor fire. 

Gabriel's hand on his shoulder relaxed, sliding over it and gripping at his friend's back as he began to reciprocate the affection. He let himself fall back against the seat cushions of the couch, Henry crawling fully atop him, never letting the kiss break for more than a moment. 

_Perhaps I've had a little too much wine as well,_ was the last thing Gabriel Utterson thought before he let himself be enveloped in these new sparking emotions. 

\--

The next clear memory Gabriel had was when they'd made it up to his room, door shut, clothes mostly discarded between this room and the parlor below. They'd lost their shoes, their jackets and vests and Henry lost his pants and dress shirt. Gabriel's is unbuttoned, hanging loosely around his frame. 

He's not sure how this progressed so quickly. He isn't entirely sure what they're progressing to anymore, how far they'll go. 

He noticed Henry's tie hanging undone around his neck, oddly out of place without anything to accent it. His lips twitched into a brief and comforting smile, which in turn has Henry breaking into a full on grin as he reinitiates their kissing session from earlier. 

They fumbled in some sort of unison to the bed, Henry giggling softly as his head hits the pillows and Gabriel plants feather light kisses across his bare skin. Fingers carded through his hair as he travels lower, across his friend's stomach and over his hips. He's really going off instinct by this point, tipsy from the alcohol but drunk off of the sweet sighs Henry is making in response to him. 

The hand in his hair tightened when Gabriel gets experimental and bites down where Henry's hip meets his thigh. A warm shudder rippled down his spine at the subsequent groan, the body underneath him squirming with restless eagerness. He gave another bite, on the other side, and there was that moan again, coupled with a buck of Henry's hips. 

"Gabriel," that breathy call of his name returned and the man lifted his eyes to meet his friend's. Then, an equally breathy, almost whined, "Please." Henry tugged lightly at the other's hair, urging him back up into kissing position. They stayed like that for a while more, kissing and running hands over each other. Henry finally got rid of Gabriel's dangling shirt and manages to undo his pants before his friend finally seemed to have an idea of where to go from here. 

Henry gasped and his hands dropped to the bed as Gabriel's warm, large hand wrapped around his erection. There was barely a beat between the touch and said hand moving, palm stroking along the underside, fingers tightening and loosening to see what really drove Henry wild. Before either of them knew it, Henry was a panting, moaning mess, threatening to tear at the sheets with his hands with how tightly he was gripping them. His hips jerked with each slide of Gabriel's hand. His eyes were squeezed shut and Gabriel leaned up to kiss the corner of one. A gasp was his reward, a softly exhaled moan that encouraged him to kiss along his cheek, his jawline, his neck. Each kiss elicited another pleased noise.

He found the dip where Henry's neck and shoulder joined up and sunk his teeth into it. 

The man writhed beneath him, crying out and thrusting his hips into Gabriel's grip one last time before his orgasm took him over. Gabriel's hand never slowed throughout it, reveling in the way Henry squirmed, how despite the obvious sensitivity as he finished, he still chased the feeling of the other's hand. Gabriel gave an experimenting squeeze, thumb rubbing along the tender spot under the head of his dick. Henry gave a low, shuddering moan and, surprisingly, a bit more come dribbled onto his stomach, a drop in the bucket of what was already on him by then. 

Gabriel was ready to leave the bed, instinct telling him to clean Henry up so that was one less thing to worry about in the morning, when Henry seemed to come out of his post orgasmic haze. His hand grasped loosely at Gabriel's wrist. The man had never seen his friend so lax before. It was almost a pleasant sight, seeing his muscles without tension, his face with color in the cheeks. 

"Gabriel," the man honestly didn't think he'd ever tire of hearing his name come from those kiss swollen lips, "you must let me return the favor." 

\-- 

They'd somehow managed to fumble his pants off, with Gabriel now the one laying on the bed, Henry above him and smiling with the same content smile he'd had since he'd finished. They'd done a brief clean up of his stomach, the article of clothing used and discarded somewhere under the bed. 

Henry was just as clueless how to start as Gabriel had been. He'd made the doctor feel so amazing and all Henry wanted was for his friend to feel the same. 

Gabriel pulled Henry down into a kiss, wanting to help him along. He'd found his inspiration during their kisses; perhaps Henry would too. 

He did seem to pick up a plan after a few minutes, following Gabriel's idea of kissing along his body, not stopping at his hips like the other man had. His lips traced down his thighs and then along the inner parts of his legs, and Gabriel was honestly trying to keep his own hips still so as not to jostle his friend too much. 

Plump lips wrapped almost suddenly around the head of his dick and Gabriel let out a strained curse, not expecting this turn of events. Henry's eyes found his own, worry shimmering in his gaze. Gabriel's hand found Henry's and squeezed it reassuringly. Comforted, Henry resumed his actions, bobbing his head along Gabriel's length, sucking and running his tongue along it once he knew he could handle that. 

In the back of his mind, Gabriel thought how there's no way that could be pleasant for Henry, how it must be uncomfortable and how he _must_ only be doing it in repayment. In the forefront of his mind though, he could only focus on how good Henry's mouth felt, how he struggled not to shove his whole length down Henry's throat, how when Henry started moaning around him, he swore he could feel the vibrations all the way down to his toes. 

"Henry — " he managed to choke out his friend's name but nothing more before he reached his peak, hips jerking and moan echoing against the walls of the bedroom. Henry held onto his hand the entire time, sucking with new enthusiasm and swallowing down what was shot into his mouth. Gabriel wished he could've watch it better; perhaps it was due to it being Henry but it was almost an erotic sight to see. 

As Gabriel came down from his high, Henry managed to lift himself up and reposition himself to lay beside his friend. He pulled up the covers as the heat of arousal faded and left them feeling damp and chilled in the night. Gabriel indulged his instincts again and wrapped an arm around his young friend, pulling him close. Henry hummed contentedly, a soft smile on his lips as he drifted to sleep. 

The morning still worried Gabriel, but for now he was content to sleep with someone close by for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for 3 am binging the Jekyll and Hyde tag and looking at utterson related things   
> Maybe I'll write a sequel involving Hyde


End file.
